


Strawberry Flavor (ver. 2)

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Verrrrrry short, just because, mention of condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Parenthood [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Strawberry Flavor (ver. 2)

Little Felix tiptoed to reach a box on his parents' bedside table. He giggled as he finally reach it and his eyes sparkled after he saw the drawings on the front part of the box. He felt hungry all of the sudden when he saw the bright red strawberry drawings on the package. He eventually figured out how to open the box and tipped his little fingere inside and grasped a packet of something that, in his mind, looks like a candy or something like food related. He assumed that it was something to be eaten when the drawings on the packet and even the the smell was like a fruit, a little saliva drops down on his chin, he felt hungry. But it was hard to tear it open with his little teeth so he decided to bring it to his Appa or Daddy to open it for him.

"Oh there you are, what's wrong love?" Seungmin saw his son has his eyebrows furrowed. He wipe his son's chin with the hem of his own shirt.

"Appa, am hungry, open it for me please?" Felix hands it over, to Seungmin's horror, he gasped and swiftly got the sachet of condom from Felix's hand.

"Baby, this is not food, this can't be eaten." He said softly after glaring at his husband on the other corner of the couch.

Seungmin was thankful and released a sigh when his son didn't question it anymore, instead he just pouted. 

"Aww my baby is so adorable. Wait here, I'll get strawberry for you, okay?" He coaxed his son, he sighed again thanking the heavens that they still have stocks of strawberry.

"What?" Minho asked, acting like he has no idea of why Seungmin is glaring at him. Seungmin huffed when his husband is only giving him a teasing smirk.

"You didn't keep away the damn condom properly and now our son is wondering what it was!"

"So what? He's bound to know it after all."

"That's when he grows up!"

Minho chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist, "he'll eventually forget it, don't worry." He kissed Seungmin's neck.

"You wanted to try a strawberry flavored condom."

"Yeah but that's beside the point, you should—"

"I know, I know baby. I'll keep it properly next time." Seungmin just sighed, he's not annoyed, in fact he wanted to kiss that smirk off of his husband's face and he didn't mind if it will lead to other things, but he's scared and nervous. He can't let his baby be curious on that thing, at least not today. 

"Come on, babe, you worry so much."

"Tsk. Shut up."

"So wanna test it?"

Seungmin groaned.


End file.
